Computer networks enable widely separated users to exchange electronic messages. Many networks, such as the Internet, depend on the cooperation of differently owned network computers to pass messages along to their destination. Unfortunately, this approach can raise security concerns because each computer handling a message can, potentially, examine the message""s contents.
A variety of different security techniques enable users to xe2x80x9cscramblexe2x80x9d (i.e., encrypt) a message before it travels over the network and xe2x80x9cunscramblexe2x80x9d (i.e., decrypt) the message when it finally reaches its destination. For example, a user concerned about e-mail security can install PGP (Pretty Good Privacy) encryption/decryption software. PGP provides a number of tools that enable users to manage security data (e.g., keys) used by the system. Often security systems can require a substantial investment in time or money for software installation, maintenance, and/or user training.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a method of handling a message sent from a sender to a recipient via a network server. The method includes receiving a message from the sender over a secure network connection, determining whether the message is addressed to a recipient having an account on the network server, and forwarding the message to the recipient over an unsecured network connection if the user does not have an account on the server.
Embodiments may include one or more of the following features. The secure connection may be a secure sockets layer connection. The message may be sent using a type of HTTP (HyperText Transfer Protocol) such as HTTPS (HyperText Transfer Protocol Secure). The message may be an HTML (HyperText Markup Language) message. The network may be the Internet.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a computer program product, disposed on a computer readable medium, for handling a message sent from a sender to a recipient via a network server. The computer program includes instructions for causing a server to receive a message from the sender over a secure network connection, determine whether the message is addressed to a recipient having an account on the network server, and forward the message to the recipient over an unsecured network connection if the user does not have an account on the server.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a method of instant messaging between a sender and a recipient via a server. The method includes establishing a first secure network connection between the server and the sender, establishing a second secure network connection between the server and the recipient, receiving an instant message from the sender over the first secure network connection, and forwarding the instant message to the recipient over the second secure network connection.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a computer program, disposed on a computer readable medium, for handing instant messaging between a sender and a receiver. The computer program includes instructions for causing a server to establish a first secure network connection between the server and the sender, establish a second secure network connection between the server and the receiver, receive an instant message over the first secure network connection, and forward the instant message over the second secure network connection.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a method of providing communication between first, second, and third network user clients via a network server. The method includes establishing a first secure network connection between the server and the first network user client, establishing a second secure network connection between the server and the second network user client, establishing a third secure network connection between the server and the third network user client, receiving a message over the first secure network connection, and forwarding the message over the second and third secure network connections.
Embodiments may include one or more of the following features. The first, second, and third secure network connections may be secure sockets layer connections. The first, second,and third network users may be chat room participants.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a computer program, disposed on a computer readable medium, for providing communication between first, second, and third network user web-browsers. The computer program may include instructions for causing a server to establish a first secure network connection between the server and the first network user web-browser, establish a second secure network connection between the server and the second network user web-browser, establish a third secure network connection between the server and the third network user web-browser, receive a message over the first secure network connection, and forward the message over the second and third secure network connections.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a method of e-commerce between network users having respective accounts on a network server. The method includes enabling the network users to use their accounts to place electronic orders over secure network connections, determining the net debits or credits over a period of time for one or more of the network user accounts, and billing the network users having accounts determined to have a net debit.
Embodiments may include one or more of the following features. The period of time may be a billing cycle. The billing may include automatically charging a credit card associated with an account having a net debit. The method may further include crediting network users determined to have a net credit.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a method of e-commerce. The method includes receiving information describing characteristics of one or more network vendors, defining groups of network vendors based on the received information, receiving a message identifying one or more of the defined groups, based on the identified groups, determining one or more network vendors, and enabling a user to electronically purchase an item from one of the listed network vendors.
Embodiments may include one or more of the following features. The characteristics may include vendor size, vendor location, and vendor industry. The determining may include selecting network vendors in each of the identified groups.